


Raffle Winner Stories

by Trashy_Can



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, additional tags and relationships will be added when I do another/add to this raffle prize fic XD, for now..., wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Can/pseuds/Trashy_Can
Summary: This is a place I put all of my raffle stories when I do them! Explicit stuff might be added to this story, but I'll add warning's so you know. That's why it's not rated.
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/ Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Blushing Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is for Valentinetellsajoke! She takes a nice walk through the woods, has a bit of a tumble, and meets quite a mysterious skeleton.

The warm sun rays were glistening against the tree's leaves, the air was warm and easy to breath in; the ground was easy for someone to walk on. Valentine was taking a walk down a dirt trail in a forest, she was just enjoying the nice breeze and the few birds and little squirrels that passed her way. Some people smiled and waved at her, it just made her happier, the day was almost too perfect to her. 

She came upon a crossroad, both paths were clear, seemingly safe. Valentine took the left path with a bright smile crossing her cheeks. What she didn’t see, was a broken sign to her left that read: “path only for advanced hikers.” The birds still chirped, and the sun still shone, but slowly, Valentine started to notice the path getting more bumpy, wavy, and even going in more of an angle than a straight line. 

_Hmmmm…...must be a path that goes deeper into the woods, it should be fine though, since the park ranger said the forest is mostly just passive animals!_ She thought as she continued down the rigged path.

Soon, the path actually started to disappear, just a little line leading deeper and deeper into the forest, light was being cut off from the amount of trees around the area.To her right, was actually a ledge of sorts that led down a steep hill. Valentine felt a chill run up her back from the now cooled air, she faltered and stepped backwards, meaning to go follow the trail back. 

Out of nowhere, a bird came zooming by and smacked into her face, she screamed out of surprise and stepped sideways as the creature squirmed and scrambled to get off and away. She was able to push it off, but she stepped sideways again, and the ground didn’t meet her feet. 

A shrill gasp came from her as she started tumbling sideways down the hill. Twigs and leaves that laid dead upon the ground broke and snapped due to her body's force, making a painstaking tune that played in time with her piercing voice. It all echoed throughout the suddenly silent woods. The hill seemed to go on forever before a tree, ungraciously, made her stop. Valentine groaned and stayed still for a moment, trying to process what just happened, where she was, why she was here; maybe even just _who_ she was at the moment.

Her hand came up to grip at the tree that made her stop, scratching at it a little to hoist her upper body up from the ground. She rubbed at her arms, legs, and side that was stinging from the impact. 

“W-Where am I? What….What happened?” Valentine's only answer was that of an owl hooting out, and the squeal of a fox.

It made several shivers go up and down her spine, the air felt much, much colder now against her aching skin. Everything became hypersensitive. She could feel the strands of her hair tickling her, she could feel her hands gripping the dirt, she could even feel the cloth of her own clothes tugging at her body. Valentine’s breath got heavy, yet hitched at the same time, almost like her breathing could shiver like she could.

“Oh….oh no…...I just…...I was……..” Her eyes darted up at the ledge, then at the tree next to her, slowly stopping at her hands on the ground. 

It all seemed to click as she mindlessly just crawled up on her feet with a few wobbles. She took a breath while looking around the forest. 

_No dangerous animals are here. It’s ok. I just have to follow the ledge back, maybe I’ll be able to climb back up to the trail….._

Another deep breath left her as she took a step, she cringed as a spike of fast aching pain strikes from her ankle all the way to her leg. 

_Oh great….I must have sprained it…..can anything else go wrong? Geez..….damn…..t-that…...it hurts!!_

Valentines’ eyebrows scrunched up along with her face as it twisted in agony. She held onto some passing trees as she hopped across the ground, following the ledge. She had to stop a few times to take a breath, or rub at her leg. The sounds of the woods were steadily creeping her out more and more, the dimming light of the sun wasn’t helping her either.

A sound of loud crunching, louder than her footsteps, and much louder than any normal forest creature, made her still in place. She could have sworn even her blood had stilled in that moment. 

  
  


Silence…..just pure as it could be….like she was in a tightly strung, nailed concrete box…...

**_BANG!!!!!_ **

_She ran._

_W-Was that a gun!? I didn't know people hunted in this forest!! W-What if they mistake me for an animal!? What if it’s maniac!? What if I've been gone so long that it’s the apocalypse and they think I’m a zombie--!!!_

Then she fell.

“.........ow.” 

Valentine lifted herself off the ground again, she felt tears start to well up in the corner of her eyes. A low weep fell from her lips as she covered them with her quivering hand.

“......heheh…..have I caught a lil’ human?”

Her head slowly raised to the grainy, deep, and almost cartoon monster like voice, she only met one blood red, glowing eye. She screamed. A loud, desperate, almost weeping like scream. She scrambled back against a tree and held herself in her hands.

_It’s a beast!! A monster!!! It’s gonna eat me!! Noo!!_

The towering shadow with one red glowing eye, got closer, and closer. From the sound of it’s steps, it sounded _tall_ and **_big_ **. She felt a certain power from its presance, making her scrunch back a little each time. 

It crouched down in front of her, casting a shadow around her form. 

“Hehehe…..well yer just shakin’ and a shiverin’ aintcha? Did the lil’ human get lost? Hehehehe….”

Valentine was shaking, she _was_ shivering. That mocking tone did nothing to help her while her eyes peeked through the cracks of her fingers. A wide, toothy grin, matched together with a shotgun, a worn down blue jacket, a dark blue beanie, a slightly faded and stained white shirt, and......basketball shorts…..not what she was expecting.

The curiosity she had made her move her hands to see the rest of the man in front of her. She saw…….a skeleton? It was probably from the day she had, but she questioned why....she was looking at a skeleton....why she was so calm....then she remembered something. 

_Monsters.....he must be a monster. They’re friendly.....not dangerous.….I’m safe…….he does have a rather….unique appearance, but all monsters do. He must have just been out hunting......never seen.....a monster hunter before?_

Then another worrying thought crossed her mind. 

_And why....why is he so handsome? He might be a little.....rough around the edges.....I should be scared shouldn't I? Yet......I can’t help but stare in fascination at him.....probably because he’s a skeleton.......he matches some human features._

_Why does that sound like I’m trying to just reason with myself?_

Valentines' cheeks flush up a pink color. What was she even thinking about at a time like this!? The skeleton chuckled in response. 

“Hehehe......your shakin’ like a leaf one moment and turnin’ red the next.” Her cheeks got even redder, again, he chuckled. She swallowed. She knew she had to say something, but words were tough to think of at the moment for her.

“U-Um-!” She leaned forward for emphasis, but had to cringe back. She accidentally put pressure on her aching foot. His eyes...or....eye light, peered down at it, then it looked back to her for a moment. Finally, it peered up at the ledge and she could see how it all seemed to click in his skull.

“Hehehe....so ya really are a lost lil human, and hurt...awwww….poor lil’ human....stuck with a monster....hahah!” 

He smirks at her coldly through his laugh and she moves back a little on instinct, her eyes wide in surprise and a little fear. She felt a want to run away. Was he going to even help her? All he seemed to do is to be making fun of her, or mocking her in some way. Valentine felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“Please.....can you help me? I just want to go home. If you can just help me back where the trail begins, I can call someone to come pick me up and get me home…..” She felt another sting of pain course through her leg as she rubbed it, her eyes frightened with pools of sorrow.

His eye light looked her up and down.....he scratched the back of his skull....

“....Paps wouldn’t like me leavin’ er out here....and....” He growled at something he either whispered or thought. His bony claw reached out to touch her leg, she winced in response. 

He carefully pulled down her sock, his socket twitched at the reddish blue bruise, “....damn.....ya really had a tumble huh? What’s your name human?” His voice was calm, and his hands, which to her surprise felt soft in a weird way, were touching her as gently as he could, examining the injury.

“Um.....Valentine.....thank you....what’s yours?” She wiped her eyes as a little smile crossed her face. 

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed?   
  


“.....It’s Axe.....Axe the skeleton.” That name, strangely, matched him she thought. He held out his hand to her. Her smile got a little wider as she took it, she shook his hand, suddenly, a rubber snake sprang out of his sleeve! Valentine squealed out and looked between him and his sleeve as it bonged across the ground. 

“Hahahah! The old rubber snake in the sleeve trick. Your face was pretty great there Val.” He winks at her, this time seemingly in good spirit, her cheeks turned a little red as she couldn’t help but giggle. _How did he even do that?_ She thought.

Axe went back to her injury, he reached in his jacket pocket and took out some sort of cloth, he tenderly raised her leg to softly tie the cloth around her ankle, making sure to not to make any rough movements. It was silent, but a comfortable sort of silence. Valentine couldn’t help but glance between Axe and his hands, they were just holding and touching her so sweetly, it was probably just not to hurt her, but it made her heart flutter in her chest. Her cheeks went red for the third time.

His eye light glanced up to her, which made her raise her shoulders in attention, almost like he would reprimand her for it. He chuckled lowly with a little smug grin at her, knowing full well what she was getting flustered about, that only made the red color of her cheeks worse. Axe wiggled his eyebrows at her as he jokingly grazed his claws across her skin. “Hehehe....nevah’ would have thought I’d see an apple in the woods today.”

Valentine creased her eyebrows, her face was now several shades of red as she lightly slapped his hand away, receiving a rather loud laugh from him. 

“There ya go Val. Think ya can walk?” He asked, his voice was a little more gentler than it was before. 

“Um....maybe. Can I have a hand? Heheh.” She softly asked as Axe snickered. He stood up, holding out his hand to her. 

_WOW. He’s so tall! A-And!! And big!!! I-I have to look so high up!!_

It’s like he could just read her expression as he grinned wide down at her. “Heheh....might be big, but I don’t bite cupcake. Not much anyway,” he winked. She laughed out loud, mostly at the nickname, her hand softly placed itself on his. Axe easily lifted her off the ground, she wasn’t completely ready for the quick uplift and wobbled forward, her face falling right into his chest, she quickly looked up at him with a bright red face.

The large skeletons’ sockets were wide, his red eye light stared down, bouncing between her eyes in surprise with a few blinks. His claws were firmly grasping her body out of pure reflex. Valentines’ bulged eyes bounced between his sockets, and a smile crooked from her flusteredness. 

It was a good couple of seconds of staring until they quickly parted, Axe’s arm was still around her for support, but the rest of them got as far away from each other as possible. The red human’s hand came up to cover some of her face. 

_Now_ **_that_ ** _....was embarrassing!_

Her eyes peered over to the skeleton holding her, “u-um....sorry about that...I must have been...lighter than you thought....hehehe.” The hand that was on her face went to scratch at the back of her ear. Axe himself was scratching at the back of his skull, a dark shade of blue just dusting at his cheekbones.

“Hehehe....ye............we...uh...betta get you out of the forest, it’s gettin’ dark.....don’t want a monster or anything to get ya. Heheh....” Axe weakly got out. 

Valentine giggled just a little as she responded with a simple, “ok.” His reaction was really endearing, it didn’t really match his tough exterior. She thought it was......sweet. They started to slowly walk, leaves occasionally crunching below their feet, Axe’s almost silencing hers.

_Hehehe.....so he can get flustered....whether it was from me being so close or his mistake......it was still nice to see. I kind of....would like to know more about him.....he is quite....mysterious......._

“S-So....um......you were hunting? I’ve never known a monster that hunts....d-did you catch anything?” She silently cursed at herself, of course he didn’t catch anything! If he did, he would’ve had it with him! Axe smiled, it was a little more relaxed than before, “Heheh...nope. I wanted to catch a deer, but none were out, but I made up for it so it’s good,” he said with a smirk. 

Valentine quirked an eyebrow up with a slight cock of her head. “How?” His smirk only widened as he leaned in towards her, tangling his claw with a few strands of her hair on the back of her head, “I caught somethin’ cuter,” he said with a low, smug sneer. She jumped back a little and her cheeks heated up, the only thing that left her mouth was light yelping, “wha-!?”

The smug skeletons loud laughs echoed throughout the dim forest, it was a little scary, yet comical all at the same time. She glared at him with the still lasting affects of his teasing on her face. 

“Excuse me! But exactly how many times do you plan on bullying me by mocking me like that!!??” She said in a voice that didn’t really sound that angry. 

“I’m not bullyin’ ya cupcake, I would never do such a thing, It’s not my fault ya go red at the _slightest_ of things.” Axe’s voice was dripping with very lazy sarcasm, a wide grin never leaving his skull.

“It’s not my fault at all!! _You’re_ the one who’s getting a sick kick out of it! And don’t call me cupcake!!” She really didn’t mind the nickname, but it was kinda fun to bicker with him like this. If anything, it did pass the time, and it made her forget about the dark forest around them.

“Aight, then what do you want me to call you? How about lil’ lamb?” His sneer turned up and curled into an almost disturbing smile. Axe was very clearly, taking much enjoyment in making her embarrassed, or even uncomfortable. 

“That’s even worse!! And don’t make that face!! It’s like you’re looking at me like I’m something good to eat!!” 

“Well-”

“ _Stop_.”

The large skeleton’s laugh boomed throughout the forest again, it covered over the chuckles that secretly left Valentine’s mouth. She wondered if other people walking through the forest, or even out camping, could hear his loud scratchy laughs. It’s probably a worrying thing to hear, the thought actually made her chuckle again. 

The two chatted as they continued throughout the forest, some simple questions and remarks filled their conversation, the lasting sound of crickets in the dead of the night, among the blackened woods made them feel...strangely calm. A few lightning bugs fluttered up from the mixing of dead and green grass, almost like they were radiating the path for them, keeping them safe from being consumed by the darkness, lining out their silhouettes from the back.

Valentine’s ankle didn’t seem to ache anymore, actually, she couldn’t feel it at all. She even found herself feeling sad, as they got closer and closer to the trail back. The little human wanted to get to know this big, spooky, and surprisingly sweet skeleton more...

Axe would glance at the trail, then back to her, then to the trail again. He cleared his nonexistent throat with a nervous grin, a little sweat coming along his skull. 

“Ya know, lil’ lamb…..it’s gotten really….really dark. It’s uh….kinda cruel…...even for me….to leave a girl all by herself out here…..so….if ya want.....maybe I could...uh….walk with ya a little more, just so nothing happens to you, ya know?” 

A bright blue glow slowly crept along his skull as he scratched the back of it, his eye light didn’t meet her gaze at him. “Heheh! Of course! Thank you!” She felt a warmness spread across her chest as she smiled brightly at him, she’d like to think that part of him saying that, is that he’d like to stay with her for a little longer.

That little smile made Axe’s blue skull get brighter in both glow and hue, Valentine giggled and smiled at him. 

“Hehehe….you know…..I just came to the forest for a walk, but I’d never thought I’d see a blueberry!” She said in a teasing tone, Axe coughed and jerked at the comment, his skull now engulfed in blue. He still couldn’t meet her gaze. 

“Ey….watch it….I might wanna see an apple again…..” His red eye light scrolled across the bottom lining of his slightly scrunched socket to look at her, it was accompanied by teeth in a scrambled and wavy grit. The bright, blue glow just bringing it all perfectly together. Now it was her turn to laugh out loud, her voice, just like his once did, echoed throughout the trail they were walking upon. Right now though, she didn’t really care if anyone heard her.

The day had started off so good, then awful, and now it was even better! She wondered if there was a way to slow them down, or even use her ankle as an excuse to talk to him more, even though she knew she couldn’t do that. Her heart felt heavy as she started catching glimpses of the bright lights that hung where the trail meets the park. It was pretty far, but really, it wasn’t far enough for her.

Valentine, begrudgingly, got out her phone to send a text to someone to come pick her up. As much as she loved the idea of Axe walking her all the way to her home, it was just too far, and even she knew her ankle couldn’t handle it. 

He glanced over at the lights and slowly led her to a bench that was right underneath one, he helped her sit down. Axe actually cringed a little and rubbed the socket that had his red eye light, Valentine also had to rub at her eyes and tried repeatedly opening and closing them to adjust to it’s slicing brightness. A comfortable sort of silence reigned between the two. 

“Um….Axe? Thank you so much for helping me…...I’m sorry about taking you away from your hunting. You saved me, don’t think I would have made it back with how quickly it got dark. Um...is there any way I could….ya know, repay you?” She said while smiling sweetly.

The blue skeleton’s sockets opened wide, he was about to say, “No payment needed,” but he stopped himself, grinning wide. He leaned into her, one of his claws on the bench, the other on his knee closest to her. 

“Hehehe….well a little kiss might be payment enough.” Valentine’s face went straight red as she jumped back a little. Axe’s smile just got wider as his eye lights gazed over her. He was about to start laughing out loud and move back, but then she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the park light. 

“Is….um….is that really what you want?” Axe’s laugh came to a screeching halt. His skull went straight blue, even his neck seemed to take on a little glow. He instantly jumped back. 

“U-Uh…...well I um….I uh….shit….uh….” His voice seemed to die in the air as he scratched at his skull and scrunched up on the bench. She giggled and leaned in a little to him, she knew he was trying to tease her, but a kiss to the cheek or skull…..does sound like a nice payment. 

“Heheh…..I don’t mind….if it’s a kiss to the cheek or skull that is…..someone will be by to pick me up pretty soon, but I think I have time to repay you. Heheh….” She looked into his sockets with a big smile, albeit, a big blush was curving her cheeks. Valentine inched a little closer and lifted her hand to touch his shoulder, he jumped and looked down at her wide socketed, red eye light dilated. 

“Heheh….um…..thank you Axe….for helping me. I um…..really appreciate it….” She softly placed a hand on his opposite cheek to her, then she leaned in and with the gentlest of actions, kissed his cheek. 

A violent shiver went up his spine as his skull glowed the brightest blue she had ever seen, his one red eye light, glowing amongst the few hues of the darkness, formed a heart. Valentine immediately moved back, placing her hands in her lap and looking down at them with her shoulders scrunched up. 

_Did I really just do that!? Did I really just do that!?_ _DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT!?_

Axe was holding the cheek that she had kissed while slightly crouching down, his elbows on his knees. 

_S-She kissed me! She kissed me! She kissed me!! Why--!? Why am I so happy about it!?!?!?_

The sound of a car coming up, broke the internal conflict going on in the two. Valentine pulled herself together with a slow breath, looking over at Axe. 

“U-Um….they’re here...thank you again….um….would you like to um…” She was going to ask him if he’d like to walk with her to the car, but the car’s door opened, Axe tensed and quickly stood up from the bench.

“Uh….I think it’s time for me to go. Heheh...but uh….see ya around lil’ lamb.” There was a little sadness lingering in his voice as he hurriedly left, mostly trying to escape meeting whoever came to pick her up.

She peered to the ground, her voice sounding a little down,“hehehe….bye…see you around Axe…..oh! wait--!” Axe stopped in place and looked back, she realized that she still had his cloth wrapped around her ankle, she was about to untie it and hand it back to him, but then she stopped herself, retracting her hand back in her lap.

“Um….nothing! Just thanks!” She laughed, just a little awkwardly. 

He cocked his head and shrugged, “anytime lil’ lamb,” he said with a wave of his claw and a smile. 

Axe disappeared into the woods as Valentine looked down at the cloth, she reached down and softly rubbed at it with a hopeful grin.

_I know it’s wrong to keep his things but…..washing his cloth and needing to give it back to him….is a good excuse to see him again….._

She simply giggled to herself. 

The day had started good, then got awful, but now……..it was better than ever. 

\------------------------------------

Here's [my tumblr blog](https://crippledtrashcan.tumblr.com/) if you randomly came across this and liked to know! OvO

And here is[ Valentinetellsajoke](https://valentinetellsajoke.tumblr.com/) blog! :D


	2. Tickly Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is for queen-lethargy! She and Stretch play a serious game of Mario Kart, she gets the hiccups, and of course, Stretch is there to help them go away.

“I’m gonna win Stretch!! Just you see!!” 

“not in a million years, Queen Bee.” 

Queen and Stretch were playing Mario Kart. It had started off just as fun, but soon, the two were in an all out battle with one another. Queen really wanted to beat Stretch, he’s known for always winning at Mario Kart, not to mention being especially good at the Rainbow Road track. It heated up the inner competitiveness that swirled inside her soul.

“Hahah!! You’re slowing down Stretch! I’m gonna catch up!”

“heheheh…...sure about that, Honey?” He said as he threw a banana peel in front of her, slowing her down and taking the lead. 

“What the-!? How did you use the lamest item to your advantage!?” She said, in a fury. 

“heheheh....it’s called natural talent Honey Baby. ya could say i’m makin’ you go, ‘bananas’ with it.” Stretch winked. _His hands must literally be magic with how he’s maneuvering his character around the screen_ She thought. Queen felt her face flush up from the nickname, and the competitive nature raised inside of her soul. She really, _really_ wanted to win! 

Her eyes peered over at Stretch with a playful glare, she lightly nudged him, his eye brow bones raised in response, then his teeth slowly curved into a smug grin as he nudged her back a little harder. A nudge, then another, then another, and another! The nudges got harder and more pushy, somehow Stretch was _still_ in first place! 

She pushed and prodded at his claws, trying to make him mess up. He would nudge her back and push at her hands just as she did to him. It was a scramble of legs, arms, and hands trying to one up one another. 

He was **_still_ **in first place. 

Queen knew she had to do something to slow him down!

In the midst of the chaos, her face got close to Stretch’s, and an idea popped into her head. A very…...embarrassing idea. Her cheeks went red as she battled with herself a little, she knew him, and she knew it had a fifty percent chance of working, and a fifty percent chance of it failing, ending in her inevitable doom. 

Right now though, it was critical, and failure was not an option for her!

Queen decided to take her chances! She fearlessly leaned in, placing a soft, yet firm kiss on Stretch’s cheekbone. His reaction was nothing more than a simple chuckle,“You’ll have to try harder than that, Sugar.” Another wink was sent her way before his gaze went back to the screen. 

On one hand, she was disappointed it didn’t work, on the other, she was truly happy that he didn’t turn it around and tease her. _He must really be concentrating on the game._ Queen thought.

Things were actually getting serious now, it was the final lap, she actually started to sweat. It might have been just a game, but it was more than just a game right now to her! She knew this meant she was going to have to use **_extreme_ **measures!

With a few fumbled actions of her hands, she had one holding the controller, still moving the character on the T.V. smoothly (which she was actually quite proud of), and the other, went right for the lumbar bones on his spine. Queen’s fingers started lightly grazing and tickling at them in an up and down motion.

He stilled and arched his back with a few suppressed chuckles, his head lightly shook side to side as a little orange glow dusted across his cheekbones, even a few cute little “nyehs” left from in between his teeth. 

This was her chance!!!

Queen went back to the game while Stretch was still trying to recover from the attack. She zoomed in front of him and won first place! She couldn’t help the snickering chuckles that escaped her lips at his loss. After he had time to settle down, his eye lights peered over to her, paired together with a sly smile.

“That was a lil unfair, dontcha think Sweet Bee? Maybe I should make it even…” Stretch said this in a lower octave than usual. He inched closer to Queen, making sure to glint his eye lights at her, in a very dangerous way. She felt sweat go down her neck and the hairs on the back of her head stand on end. 

_Fuck._

His large claws shot out like bullets, viciously attacking her sides. She had no time to react, or even _think_ about running away, barrels of high pitched laughter started echoing throughout the room, covering over Stretch’s little snickers. His attack was impressive, but she wasn’t going down without a fight! Her hands went for where his spines thoracic and lumbar bones met, one of his most ticklish spots. Little nyehs and chortles poured from his teeth as his skillful phalanges kept up their pace.

“nyeheheh! hahaha! tch-! heh! j-just admit nyeh! heheh! that you cheated-! hahaha! hehehe!! and I’ll s-stop Honey! hahah!” His laughs were more excitable than usual, even had a little more brightness to them, but they were still nothing compared to how loud Queen’s were. She squirmed around, trying to get as much contact away from his claws as possible.

Her hands were weakly trying to keep up, actually losing the place she wanted to tickle, “N-No!!! Hahahahah! Never!!” Even with her protests of courage, her hands quickly lost what was left of their strength, his, however, did not. Stretch’s claws were still going at a fast pace all along her sides. 

“c’mon! hahah! say you’re a dirty cheater! say it!” His voice that was usually so calm, got louder, he looked like he was having fun. It made her happy to see him like this, at the same time though, it was killing her how much joy this brought him! 

She was giggling, laughing, and gasping, she had to breathe and she had to make him stop, “F-Fine! Fine! Hahahaha! Hahahah!! Heheheh!! Hahaha!! I-I’m a d-dirty-! Hahah! c-cheater!! Hahaha!!! I-I’m a dirty cheater!!!!” 

Stretch’s claws stopped.

Queen flopped on the ground, heaving out. 

“....hah….hah….hah…..hah…..hah….hah……”

“.....Hiccup!” 

She covers her mouth with her hand in surprise, Stretch’s sockets open a little before he chuckles. She giggled with a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. 

“....Hiccup! Hiccup!” Stretch stopped laughing, his eye lights just stared at Queen, she stared back.

“uh…...you ok B-?”

“ Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!” 

“uh…sorry um...what can i-?” His claw came up to scratch the back of his skull, he felt a little sorry now for her. Stretch didn't mean for her to get the hiccups, he knows how annoying they are to humans. Queen just simply waved off his concerns with a smile.

“Hiccup! It’s ok. Hiccup! This will probably wear off after-! Hiccup! a couple minutes. Hiccup! Hiccup!"

That’s what she thought, but after _two hours_ , she was _still_ hiccuping. 

Stretch’s concern steadily increased with each passing minute, until finally she admitted, "Okay-! Hiccup! I gotta figure out how to-! Hiccup! stop this-! Hiccup! Hiccup!" He weakly chuckled and thought for a second, then he shrugged a little,“uh….i guess a glass of water could help? that’s what most humans do right? since i’m the one that caused em, i’ll go get ya a glass of water Honey Baby.” He was gone in a flash of orange magic, then returned with a glass of water. He handed it to her with a smile. 

“Heheh-! Hiccup!...thanks Stretch. Hiccup!” She tips her head back and takes a few big gulps of water, she’s thankful she didn't hiccup while drinking it in general. When she was done, she glanced around like she was waiting for something, nothing happened and she chuckled with a kind smile at him. 

“There we go. All bett-! Hiccup!” A sweat came across Stretch’s skull and Queen had this feeling, this little sort of voice that told her: ‘this isn’t going to be as easy as you once thought’. Stretch scratched the back of his skull again trying to think, “why not try holding your breath?” She nodded her head, took a deep breath, and held it.

And held it.

…….and held it.

…………………….and held it.

“Sweetie, your face is turnin’ blue. please breathe.” She let go of it, breathing in and out at a steady and heavy pace. As she breathed, she got a little hopeful not feeling any sign of a hiccup, she waited longer this time, just standing there in anticipation for one to come out. 

Nothing! 

She smiled even brighter than last time,“Ok. Now we’re goo-! Hiccup! Hiccup! Fuck-! Hiccup!” Stretch had to let out a weak laugh, he just had to. Queen was starting to get annoyed, she _had_ to get rid of these hiccups!

Stretch pulled out his phone and looked up remedies to cure hiccups, he skipped over the more ridiculous ones, “aight, it says here to try breathing in and out of a paper bag, Sweetness.” Queen quirked an eyebrow up, “How is that-! Hiccup! Supposed to stop-! Hiccup! Hiccup! Them?” Stretch just shrugged. “i dannow, but its worth tryin’ at this point i would say.”

He zapped away again, this time for a little longer than before. He appeared back next to her with a paper bag in his hand, a cup on his skull like someone had thrown it at him, and soda soaking his bones and orange hoodie.

“Um…..what-? Hiccup!” 

“don’t ask, here.” He handed her the paper bag, she looked between him and it wide eyed for a moment. With a simple little shrug of her shoulders, she started breathing heavily in and out of the paper bag. 

Stretch just watched, almost fascinated by the breathing pattern, or more like, by the ability humans had to control their lungs like she could. Queen breathed in and out, over and over and over again. Even when she thought she could stop, she did it a few more times, then she carefully took the paper bag away from her mouth, and waited, yet again. Stretch’s eye lights were bouncing all over her face, clear hope in them for this to be over.

Queen’s eyes switched to various places in the room, waiting much, much longer than before. When she felt it was long enough, she opened her mouth to speak, Stretch immediately used his claw to cover it. 

“ah. ah. not yet.” He kept his hand over her mouth for a little bit longer, then he slowly pulled it back.

and……...Nothing!

“Hey! It worked! It really worked! Hiccup!” Stretch slapped his hand on his forehead and dragged it down as Queen groaned out loud. 

Everything that was once ridiculous to them, was fair game at this point. Queen tried everything, absolutely everything! She swallowed a whole spoonful of peanut butter, a teaspoon of sugar, then she tried them together. It didn't work. She tried hugging her knees, she tried to pull on her tongue, she even tried poking a cotton swab at the back of her throat. Not only did it not work, but she accidentally made herself throw up.

“Ok-! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Ergh! Hiccup! Stretch! Wasn’t there something about hanging upside down and drinking water? Hiccup! Hiccup! Let’s-! Hiccup! Try that! Use your magic!” 

“but-”

“ ** _Now._ **”

Stretch raised his hands with a couple of ‘oks’, he knew how frustrated she was, and he wasn’t going to make it any worse. He quickly used his magic to completely encase her body, carefully flipping her upside down, and getting her another glass of water. He really, really, _really_ _,_ hoped that this would work.

“ok, open your mouth for me Sugar. uh….don’t move around too much.” Queen opened her mouth. Stretch held the back of her head and tried to gently pour the water inside, stopping a few times when she had to swallow. It took awhile, with a few spills here and there, and an uncomfortable one to the nose, she finished the _whole_ glass. Stretch wiped an orange sweat from his skull, he kept her upside down, but stood back a little. 

He was honestly, very truthfully, just a little worried the state his bones would be in if it didn’t work.

This was the longest wait of them all, they both didn’t say one word, just staring at each other for a couple of minutes. Queen breathed out heavily, nothing happened, she cleared her throat, and nothing happened, finally, she said a simple hum aloud. 

Nothing happened. 

“D-Did it work?” She said sheepishly. 

…..Nothing happened! 

“I-It worked!? It worked!! Stretch it worked!!” Her smile was ear to ear as she wobbled a little in the air happily! 

Nothing happened!!! 

Stretch slowly twisted her around and back on the ground, he hurriedly came over and hugged her with a big bright smile! 

“Yes! Finally!” He said, genuinely happy.

“Yaaayy!! Yes! Finally!! Hiccup!”..........she said excitedly.

Both her eyes and his sockets bulged, she whined and slumped to the ground, a few more hiccups escaping from her mouth.

“.....Is this never-? Hiccup! Going away? Hiccup! Hiccup! Do I actually have to-? Hiccup! Hiccup! Have to go to the-? Hiccup! Doctor?” Queen sadly got out. Stretch’s eyebrow bones creased, he himself was getting frustrated and a little upset, not because he actually was, but because _she_ was. 

_We’ve tried everything haven’t we? Unless…….._

Queen stood up with a defeated frown, she pulled out her phone to call the doctor. Stretch came up behind her and took the phone from her hands, a low and seductive, hissing growl tumbling from his teeth. It made her stand in full attention, not even questioning the ‘why’ of his actions. Her eyes slowly turned along with her body, all the way up to gaze into his sockets.

Stretch’s eye lights were swirling with magic, they were fuzzy, but so sharp at the same time. They came together perfectly, with a wide, smug smirk curving his teeth. His eye lights glowed hungrily at her, his orange tongue slithered out to lick all across his teeth. She backed away, out of pure instinct. Stretch stepped closer, purposefully towering over her with each new step. Queen put her hands up as her back pressed against a wall, her cheeks flushed brightly with red; eyes wide in confusion and curiosity.

“S-Stretch….w-what are you-?” He pressed his claw above her on the wall to cut off her sentence, he slowly leaned down, letting his hot breath brush over her already hot face. Stretch’s magic started to get excited from the closeness, a faint orange flame came from one of his sockets. 

He moved in even closer, she could feel the warmness from his slightly orange cheeks, and inflamed orange socket. She felt her breath hitch, her back shiver down the lining of her spine, goosebumps went along her skin, and her eyes just stared up dumbfounded at his half lidded sockets. Stretch moved next to her ear with a sly smile, he blew on it, sending multiple shivers down her body, her breath was heavier than normal. 

“hehehe…..i'm curing you from your hiccups, Sweetheart." He said in a low, teasing voice.

She was stone still in complete mortification. He slowly backed away and grinned at her, just a little crook of it at the end being a smirk. They both waited. He had a feeling that no sound was going to come from her. _maybe even for a while_. Stretch thought. He chuckled as he closed his sockets in contentment with just a hint of pride. 

Then a sound started coming from her, but it wasn’t a hiccup? He opened his sockets and his eye lights peered down at her to see what it was. 

Queen’s fists were balled up under her chin, her face was a deep, deep shade of red, and she was shaking as her eyes just bounced mindlessly up at him. Her mouth was slightly gaped, and a high pitched, tea kettle like noise was coming out. 

Stretch chuckled with a little sweat to his skull. 

“did i break ya, Honey?”

\------------------------------------

Here's [my tumblr blog](https://crippledtrashcan.tumblr.com/) if you randomly came across this and liked to know! OvO

And here is [queen-lethargy](https://queen-lethargy.tumblr.com/) blog! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute, fun, and wholesome thing to right. :)  
> With just a little spice! ;D


	3. Ruthless Teaser, Yet Such a Big Sweet Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is for Isn't-That-Something! She can't take much more of Rus's teasing, so she decides to bite back a little.

Katey was at her limit. Almost. 

She was in the kitchen, just getting a glass of water to cool off from Rus’s jokes and teases. He’d been pretty ruthless and relentless throughout the week. 

She loved a lot of things about Rus: he took care of her, he protected her, he cared for her, and it was clear that he was sweet on her. Katey appreciated all of it, and even more. She didn’t know _why_ he teased her, she just knew he enjoyed it a lot, not to mention so smug about her reactions! 

“Hehehe….Heya Sugah.” Rus suddenly walked by her in the kitchen, running his claw along her arm, then across her shoulders, down her other arm to linger at her hand. The poor human shivered and squealed out, that same familiar heat to her cheeks coming back--full force.

Katey used her hands to cover her burning cheeks, she shook her head a little, hearing a few chuckles coming from the other room. It wouldn’t be so bad, nor intense, if it weren’t for her feelings for him. They have been friends for a while, and she used to not mind his flirtatious and lecherous nature, but when she started getting feelings for him, it was just……..bittersweet for her. Not only was it bittersweet, it was constant, even _more_ constant than when she didn’t have feelings for him.

Katey had it set in her mind that Rus didn’t have feelings for her, he just liked to tease her because it’s fun. Nothing more, nothing less.

She walked into the living room and looked down at him, his arms were peeking out of the couches back, his skull was leaned back a little and his teeth were formed into that usual smug smirk of his. Those long lanky legs were spread apart in a laze, just mindlessly watching T.V. Katey really wanted to go over and sit next to him, to be close to him. 

Was he going to tease her again? Did…...she really not like it?

Obviously not, but….she still had to be careful. 

She carefully inched closer to him, obviously _very_ aware of his presence. Rus chuckled and turned his skull to her, one of his sockets was closed while the other was half lidded. It made her stand up straight in attention. He just stared at her for a moment, almost like he was looking her up and down, a wide, almost stone like grin still curving his teeth. 

“Hehehe….wassa mattah Darlin’? Ya lookin’ like a monstah’s in the room or somethin’.” His gravel like chuckles echoed throughout the room, as always, her cheeks flushed up. She playfully huffed and quickly skittered to the couch, pushing on him a little to make room for herself. 

“Nothing’s wrong! Yes, there might be a monster in here, but I have nothing to worry about him for.” She said cheerily. There was a lot of truth behind that statement, she did trust him, even with the way he was and how he looked, she still felt safe next to him. 

Rus’s eyebrow bone raised at that, low snickers tumbled from his ribs, his claw slithered down to hook itself around her shoulders, he leaned into her, purposefully blowing his hot breath on her ear. Katey felt her body go completely still with just a few shivers lingering. 

“ _Heheheheh, ya sure bout that…..._ **_Sugah_ ** _?”_ A growl followed his deep words, she scrunched up and pushed against his chest, a clear and dark shade of red on her cheeks

He _adored_ that look.

“R-Rus!! Stop it! Don’t talk that close to my ear!” Rus laughed out loud, he took back his arm and raised his hands in defense. 

“Aight, Aight, don’t get yer pants in a twist Sweet Stuff, m’ movin back, hehehehe…” He didn’t really move back, just moved his claws off of her.

Katey actually wanted him to keep his hand there, she wanted him to be closer, but that little twinging thought of, ‘he just likes to _tease_ you. He doesn’t _like_ you.’ Would make her push him away, she just couldn't let herself…..give in _._

Katey made herself get comfortable on the couch, eyes fluttering across the screen for something to concentrate on. She noticed his eye lights would glance to her, then away, then back, then away. Each glance would be longer than the last, she shifted on the couch, trying to keep her eyes forward. 

_This is probably just another game. Don’t look, just don’t mention it, don’t think about it. No matter how intense it is!_

She shifted again, and again, focused on keeping her eyes forward. Katey truly realized how uncomfortable it is to have someone constantly looking at her in that moment, now his eye lights just gazed at her, not even caring about the brain numbing program anymore. A thick swallow went down her throat with a slight whip of her head, acting natural (even though she knew it really wasn’t).

_How long…..how long is he going to just stare at me!?_ She thought.

There was a sweat building up at her neck, she cleared her throat, even forcing a cough. Katey’s eyebrows started to crease, an uncomfortable sort of frown curved her lips. A sound of tapping on the couch cleared the somewhat silence between them, at first she thought it was him, but then she realized it was _her_ fingers tapping on the couch's side. That’s how fidgety she was. 

_I know skeletons don’t blink, but Rus please, for the love of god--BLINK._ She silently begged. 

This was getting out of hand, it’s been almost twenty minutes of his eye lights being in a complete lock with her form. Her fingers were tapping faster, her leg was wobbling, and her blinking became erratic.

Rus then simply shifted closer. 

That was the breaking point for her. 

Katey raised her arms up and finally turned her attention to Rus. Her face, a clear mix of confusion and nervousness,“Yes!? Rus! What do you want!? What is it!?” He jolted a little and peered down at her with wide sockets…..before bursting out in a fit of laughter. 

She stood up and stomped away in an irritated fluster, however, she failed to see the rusty orange dusting his cheekbones, as she did. 

It was like that all day, _all day._ The whole week before had seemed like a blessing. 

Rus would tease and joke about every little thing she did, everything! All of their conversations were filled with little teases, glances, compliments; lecherous comments, when she would get a drink, he’d make a comment about her being really ‘thirsty’, whenever she walked by, he would send passing touches her way with a little wink, even just smiling at him, he would go overboard with the compliments! Going on and on and on! This was just frustrating, borderline sadistic on his part. 

Katey didn’t know why or what had gotten into him! To her, it almost seemed like he was a child at times, like seeing a little boy on a playground teasing a little girl about her braids. In the little boy's case, it was clear what his motivation is, in her case, she couldn’t understand for the life of her what Rus’s motivation was! And quite frankly, she was getting sick of it.

She took a deep breath while walking through the hall, all she wanted to do was go tell Black to have a nice day and thank him for having her over, then it was off home, time away from Rus for a while. He, of course, had to pass by her in the hall. He made a passing touch to her, but she just ignored it this time, he did it again, and she ignored that one as well. 

Rus’s teeth curved into a crooked smirk. 

“Heheh….wassa mattah Darlin’? Don' like me or somethin’?” His voice had just a hint, barely even an existence, of annoyance in it. 

Katey stopped in her tracks, looked back, and simply said, “Oh, bite me Rus.” with _raw_ irritation in her voice, and a clear as day painting of it on her face. Rus’s eye lights flickered, in a way she’s _never_ seen it do before. He teleported next to her, using his whole form to crowd and shadow her. His sharp eye lights were glowing like a beast behind dark forest trees. 

That was all he had to do to make her back up, instinctively raising her hands up, like a rabbit twitching their ears at a wolf nearby. Rus had his usual smug grin, the curves were more crooked than before, and his sockets were mismatched, one was closed a little more than the other; his eye lights were _blazing_. He looked upset, irritated, yet a little bit, just a little bit, and she could see it behind his eye lights--hurt.

“ ** _don’ mind if i do Sugah._ **” 

Katey’s eyes bulged as a violent shiver went up her body, she moved back, she never, _never ever_ , heard his voice do that before, _sound_ that way before. Her back hit against the wall, purely on her own human instinct to get away from something much bigger than herself.

“Course, thas only for people who got it hot for each other Hon’, tryna tell me something?” 

Rus let out a low, very low, animalistic chuckle. He sauntered over, slamming his claw against the wall with a loud clinking noise. She jumped, hitting her arms against the wall in her want to move back. Her wide eyes met his sharp eye lights, his tongue slithered out and ran along his teeth, slowly opening his jaw in the process. 

Rus’s teeth were sharp, she always knew they were sharp, but she never knew they looked sharper than in that moment. He slowly opened them wider and she began to shiver, it was slow, so slow, opening wider, wider and even wider. All her eyes could do was bounce between each individual, sharpened fang. 

He inched closer with them and she turned her head, lifting her hands in defense, “R-Rus! Stop! This is….i-it’s going too far! Even for you! Stop! Please!” For the first time, she was scared, she was terrified of him right now, and it hurt...it hurt her that she was. 

Rus halted, his jaw closed a little as his eye lights went along her small and trembling body, his teeth clenched together, she could hear the strain against the bone and little scrap of metal against his golden tooth. The wall gave out a painful cracking noise to his gripping claw on it. 

“.....the fuck else am I s’pposed to do then? You're confusing as all hell.” Rus deadpanned. Katey felt all the intensity slip away from between them in that very instant. Her hands lowered as she just gaped up at him dumbfounded. 

“Are--Are you kidding me!?!? _I’M_ confusing!?!? Says the one that can’t stop tormenting me for more than thirty seconds!!! You constantly tease me! Torment me! Joke about everything I do!!! Why!? Why do you do that!?” Rus then stared back at her with the same exact expression she had. 

“Are--Are ya actually shittin’ me!? I thought it was pretty fukin' obvious why I do!!! Hello!?!? Is there anythin’ in there!?” He held her head and shook it around.

Katey slapped his hands away, “Yes!! Yes it is!! You just like to do it cause you get a sick enjoyment out of my reactions!! Well I don’t like it!! Well--actually--I do! But I don’t!”

“Why not!?”

“Because I love you Rus!!!!!” 

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Rus stared at her like he had seen a cup grow legs and walk away into the void. For a moment, their eyes and eye lights just bounced between each other.

“Thas the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!!” Rus said in childish anger.

“What!?” Katey replied flabbergasted! He grabbed her t-shirt and lifted her up, kissing her on the lips. He sent bursts of magic that sizzled at her lips, sending shocks of sweet magic all around her skin in just a few split seconds. 

“Because I love ya too Katey!! Thas why I do it!!!” He slammed his teeth back on her lips, sending numbing magic along the goosebumps going over her skin, she hummed and pushed against his chest a little, only to give in to the sweet and searing magic. Katey wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him back. The mixing of adrenaline, need, want, and pure emotion is what made her let herself be swept away by him. That saccharine magic sending shocks all over her body, tied it all together perfectly for her.

Pleasant hums poured from in between Katey’s lips, all the while Rus was letting growls and hisses for her pour from his teeth. He pushed against her on the wall, curving his claws along her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. Her hands held onto the fabric of his jacket as she took on all of his feelings for her.

Rus opened up his teeth and flicked his tongue across her lips, she opened them graciously for him. He slowly entered and tangled his hands on the back of her head with it. He felt so happy, so incredibly happy that she loved him back-!

“AHEM. THIS _IS_ A HALLWAY.” They both stilled and clenched down, biting each other's tongue by accident in surprise.

A painful groan came from them both as they held their mouths. Rus whipped his head and rolled his tongue around like a dog would. 

“B-Bro, how long have ya been there?” Black chuckled and waved his gloved hand trying to seem mature, but failing by having a big and bright purple blush dusting his cheekbones, “THE WHOLE THING, IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO CONFESSED!! I WAS GETTING SICK OF ALL THIS AWKWARDNESS!! BUT NOW THAT YOU TWO ARE MATES, NEW RULE-- _DON’T KISS IN THE HALLWAY WHEN I’M CLOSE BY!!!!!_ WITH HOW PERVERTED MY BROTHER IS, I KNOW IT WOULD BE USELESS TO SAY DON’T KISS AT ALL!! NOW IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!!!”

He stomped through the hallway, between Rus and Katey, trying to make a quick escape.

“HMPH. DRAMA QUEENS.” Was his last remark as he left them. 

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rus curved his arm around her shoulders and snuggled her against his chest. 

“Heheh...c’mon Sugah….let's go to my room and talk.” 

“Heheh….ok….’Mate’.”

Katey giggled as he flushed up and scratched the back of his skull. 

\------------------------------------

Here's [my tumblr blog](https://crippledtrashcan.tumblr.com/) if you randomly came across this and liked to know! OvO

And here is [Isn't-That-Something](https://isnt-that-something.tumblr.com/) blog! :D

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was funny and sweet one to write. :DD 
> 
> I loved it. :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write!! :D
> 
> Much sweet and wholesome. :))


End file.
